A pleasant surprise
by DarkFireDemoness
Summary: Sometimes there is more than meets the eye.
Sticky and gross were the words that stuck in her mind as Kimberly walked through the airport. Stuck on a cross-country flight for the past eight hours didn't leave her feeling her most attractive. She walked quickly; if she was forced to spend any more time on the plane - or even in the airport - she might finally punch someone.

Despite this, despite her mood, her rumpled clothing and her limp, Blonde hair, her face broke into a wide smile when she saw her best friend Leo Kruger in the arrivals area of the airport, waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile. Tall and tanned from the Florida sun, he had an impish glint in his green eyes and a quick grin. He looked stylish in the close-cut black suit with open-collared white shirt exposing his broad chest. His long chocolate brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

She hoped she didn't smell as funky as she thought she might.

"Hey Leo!" she yelled as her pace quickened. She held out her arms and felt Leo's slip around her waist, but it wasn't the lingering hug she was used to. She took a step back, but the distance between them felt wider. "This is a nice surprise," she said, still smiling.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, lightly rubbing her arm. He looked uncomfortable, nervous almost. A moment of silence stretched into several.

"Okay," Kimberly said, filling the gap. "I'll just grab my suitcase and we can get out of here."

"Oh, I'll get it," Leo said, quickly dashing to the luggage carousel. As the conveyor belt turned, Kimberly pointed out her bag and Leo dragged it behind him, taking her carry-on bag as well. His smile wasn't quite as wide as it normally was.

The radio played Leo's Favorite Johnny Clegg cd and Kimberly relaxed into the cool leather seats of his Audi. The sleek sports car wound through the hills and they traveled in silence. "Leo, is everything okay?" He looked over, and smiled slightly as he nodded. The drive continued in silence.

Kimberly looked out the window at the view of the city below as the car climbed higher into the mountains. The sun was falling to the horizon, casting a yellow glow over everything. Her skin warmed in the golden light. She sat up. "Leo, you missed my street," she said.

He smiled. "I know. I've got another surprise in mind."

Kimberly smiled too, relaxing into her seat. She and Leo had known each other for years. Leo was married, then divorced, while Kimberly found herself in a series of on-again, off-again arrangements. Leo was her most constant friend.

The road wound up the mountain and the pavement ended, but Leo continued down a dirt path for a mile or two till they reached their destination. The plot of land was mostly overgrown, but toward the cliff edge was a patch of grass - this is where Leo placed the blanket and basket he pulled from the trunk.

Kimberly giggled. "What is this?"

Leo patted the Royal blue blanket he sat on. "Sit down"

Kimberly, her smile big, sat down, tucking her floral dress around her legs. Leo pulled a bottle of champagne out of the basket, which was somehow chilled, with strawberries. "What else you got in there?" she asked, trying to peek.

Leo handed her a glass - real glass - of champagne. "There's some crackers, bread, some cheese - I thought you might be hungry." He clinked his glass to hers and sipped.

"What are we drinking to?" Kimberly asked.

Leo shrugged. "To friends?"

Kimberly's blue eyes opened wide. "This doesn't feel so much like friends right now," she said quietly.

Leo swirled the champagne in his glass as he thought of what to say next. "Kimberly,I …" was all he said before he felt her soft lips on his.

He slipped his hands around her face and slid them back into her hair, the glass of champagne forgotten on the grass beside him. His mind processed everything, from the faint taste of strawberries on her lips to the gentle, kitten-like movement of her tongue. As the kiss naturally broke, Leo's face hovered centimetres from hers, his eyes still closed. "That's what I was trying to say," he quipped. He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him.

"I've seen you with so many other women and I always thought, 'why didn't he ever pick me,'" she said. "So many talks, so many good memories -"

"Kimberly, I always -"

"Then I thought," she continued, ignoring his attempt to interrupt, "I should've just kissed him."

A wide smile broke across Leo's face and he brushed a stray lock of hair from Kimberly's face. She leaned forward again, kissing him, and they fell backward onto their blanket. Kimberly giggled resting her chin on his chest, and he looked at the darkening sky he lifted his head for another kiss - a long, deep one, and cradled Kimberly's head as he gently placed her lithe, muscular body alongside his.

She relaxed into the soft grass, kicking off her high heels. They kissed like high schoolers on a first date. Leo's hand slipped from her waist and down her leg, and he slipped his fingers under the hem of her light, cotton dress. He squeezed her hip, his fingers winding into the frail line of her thong. She felt him harden. "Maybe we should go someplace more private?" His voice was thick and gravelly in her ear.

She kissed his lips. "I like it here."

They kissed again, Leo pulling her thong from under her dress and tossing it into the grass. Kimberly giggled, and then moaned as Leo's fingers danced between her legs. Her pussy was wet and felt like velvet under his fingertips. He had wanted to touch her for years.

Kimberly felt the bulge of his hard cock pushing against his pants. She massaged it through the fabric, until Leo's teasing made her need to grab harder to something. She slid her hand into his hair,finding his hair tie pulling it out running her fingers through his long gripping his shirt collar. His fingers slid inside her, pressing up and massaging her most intimate spot. He kissed her and she breathed hard and fast, in gasps as Leo's fingers moved faster and firmer. She felt the orgasm approach, from the deepest part of her body - too fast to prepare herself as her body released all that wound up sexual energy. The energy that built over the days and weeks in which Leo stood slightly too close; when those same fingers brushed against her skin by accident; and when she thought of him while bringing herself to climax.

Her perfectly manicured fingernails dug into his shoulder as she gasped between kisses. She finally had to grab Leo's hand to make him stop, her legs quivering. He smiled that impish, devilish grin that made her angry and aroused all at the same time. She pushed him back onto the blanket, straddling him and pressing his wrists above his head and into the blanket they lay on.

Kimberly tried to look fierce but only ended up smiling. She kissed him again, releasing her grip and letting her hands run down his body, over his white shirt - now partially stained from the wetness still dripping from between her legs - and into the waistband of his pants. She found him there, harder than before. He grunted quietly, turning his face from hers as she gently bit the lobe of his ear. She undid his pants, taking his thick cock in her hand and pulling long, full strokes the length of its shaft.

He sat up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away. He kissed her palm, and gathered her into his arms, slipping his cock inside her. She rocked gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed handfuls of her dress as he tried to pull her closer and closer to him. He kissed her lips, and her neck, gasping as his Kimberly rode him to climax.

They continued to kiss as the last bursts of Leo's orgasm faded away. He collapsed backwards in a satisfied heap, as Kimberly curled up next to him placing her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat slowly returning to normal she smiled. "Do you hear that?"Leo asked barely above a looked at him confused." My heart calling your name" he said leaning down to kiss her passionately."Only your name as it has for so many years"he continued softly.

Kimberly smiled trying not to let loose caught on hugging her close he tried to lighten the mood"does this mean I can look forward to our first date?" he laughed as Kimberly broke out into huge grin."and many more,love"


End file.
